Decepciones de navidad
by Amgd12
Summary: Este fic participa en: "Historia participante del Concurso Modo navideño: ON del foro El Rincón de Rinne". Una de las mentiras de la infancia más grandes es Santa Claus, pero es una verdad tan dolorosa. Incluso en esta vida, todo está lleno de decepciones como el hombre de barba blanca.


**Los personajes que se utilizaran aquí no son míos son de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.**

 **Decepciones de navidad.**

Rinne estaba cansado, ese último espíritu que había exorcizado lo había dejado totalmente agotado, lo único que deseaba era llegar al club abandonado y dormir como un oso.

Cuando llego a la puerta tuvo un mal presentimiento, un escalofrió lo recorrió por toda la espalda. Abrió rápidamente la puerta esperando ver alguna desagradabale visita, pero no encontró nada, en su lugar encontró un pequeño regalo sobre la mesa. Se extraño demasiado, nadie le regalaba cosas en vísperas de navidad.

-¿Rokumon? –una posibilidad era que su gato negro hubiera gano algo en una rifa y lo dejara sobre la mesa descuidadamente pues no sería la primera vez que sucedía eso.

Dejo su guadaña a un lado y se sentó cerca de la mesa. Observo con mucha curiosidad el pequeño regalo y sin poder evitarlo lo tomo entre sus manos. Una tarjeta cayó al suelo y el pelirrojo no perdio tiempo en tomarla y leerla.

" **Rinne"**

El joven se extraño pues la letra no se parecía para nada a la de las personas que él conocía, bueno, que conocía su letra. La giro y en la parte de atrás tenía un poco de texto.

" **Un pequeño regalo de Santa Claus"**

 **A.T.T.E: Sabato.**

El joven arqueo una ceja, su padre nunca le había regalado algo… Pero lo de "Santa Claus" era muy hipócrita…

Sus recuerdos divagaron unos momentos y sintió que regresaba a su niñez…

El pequeño Rinne estaba tan emocionado por navidad, sabía que Santa Claus le iba a dar un regalo y eso lo ponía muy contento ya que había sido un niño muy bueno y sabía que su regalo seria igual de bueno.

-Anda Rinne, ve a dormir o Santa no te traerá nada. –su abuelo lo animo a dormir y el pequeño asintió felizmente.

Se metió entre las cobijas rápidamente y cerró los ojos muy emocionado, deseaba que ya fuera la hora para que Santa llegara y él pudiera abrir sus regalos.

-No salgas de tú cuarto Rinne hasta que amanezca o Santa ya no te traerá regalos. –la amenaza de Tamako solo logro que su emoción creciera. Estaba muy impaciente, pero sería un niño bueno para que Santa lo visitara.

Cuando la noche ya estaba en su apogeo Rinne se despertó, pero aun no amanecía y el bufo inquieto. Le había costado mucho trabajo dormirse y ahora que estaba despierto le iba a costar mucho más que antes. Trato de dormir pero le entraron ganas de ir al baño, no pensaba orinarse ahí, ya estaba muy grandecito como para que su abuela lavara las cobijas. Se levanto con miedo de la cama, abrió la puerta de su habitación y se dirigió al baño.

Cuando termino camino perezosamente por el pasillo para ir a su habitación. Un ruido sordo lo alerto al máximo… Tal vez… Se apresuro lo más silencioso que pudo a la sala donde se suponía que estaba el árbol de navidad. Asomo su cabeza por el marco de la puerta y para su gran sorpresa no vio al típico señor vestido de rojo, gordo y con barba blanca.

-¡¿Papá?! –Sabato giro su cabeza, había sido descubierto con los regalos bajo del árbol mientras el los guardaba en una bolsa.

-Rinne. –su tipio tono de voz sin ningún problema desconcertó mucho al pequeño niño.

-¿Qué haces con los regalos?... –susurro Rinne temeroso, sentía que si seguía por ese camino algo no le gustaría y terminaría desilusionado o peor aún, traumado…

-Pensaba llevármelos para venderlos. Si no es mucha molestia Rinne puedes desenredar mi pie del cable de las luces del árbol, me enrede. –el mido que sentía el pequeño se transformo rápidamente en enojo, tomo su guadaña y trato de atacar a su padre pero este de inmediato lo esquivo. -¡Tranquilo Rinne!

-¡No puedes llevártelos! –regaño el pequeño Rinne. –¡Son regalos que Santa Claus me trajo a mí!

Sabato lo miro unos fijamente para después reír.

-Rinne. –el aludido miro a su progenitor con desconfianza.

-¿Qué pasa?... –sentía que algo malo iba a pasar, pero quiso seguir para saciar su curiosidad infantil.

-¡Santa Claus no existe! Mis padres son los que compran los regalos. –la emoción con la que había dicho eso le recordaban mucho al suceso de su madre…

Rinne abrió los ojos como platos mientras sentía como balde de agua congelada le caía en la espalda… ¿Qué acababa de decir su padre?... ¿Santa Claus no existía?... Seguramente sería una mentira… ¡Si eso!, ¡solo era su padre que quería traumarlo como con lo de mamá!

-M-mientes… Santa es real… -tomo con firmeza su guadaña listo para enseñarle la lección a su padre para no ser tan mentiroso.

Sabato volvió a reír y poso su mano en uno de los hombros de su hijo.

-Créeme Rinne, solo son mis padres. –Rinne casi se cae de la fuerte impresión y sinceramente la mirada tan tranquila de su padre no ayudaba mucho.

El pelirrojo después de esas palabras había quedado desconcertado. Recordaba vagamente que Tamako fue a golpear a su padre mientras le decía bueno para nada y lo regañaba por decir "tonterías", su abuelo se había acercado a él tratando de regresarlo al mundo real, pero solo se había quedado ahí con una mente revuelta y con un trauma de por vida. Y a pesar de que seguían llegando los regalos en navidad, ya no era la misma ilusión… Su mundo termino por destruirse cuando efectivamente, sus abuelos le habían confirmado que eran ellos…

-Rokudo-kun… -la dulce voz de Sakura lo hiso volver al mundo real alejándose de su recuerdo tráumate.

-Mamya Sakura… -Rinne la miro desconcertado, ella le ofrecía una dulce sonrisa mientras era acompañada de Jumonji y Ageha. –Perdonen… Estaba en mi mundo.

-Se noto, estabas inmóvil por lo menos durante unos cinco minutos hasta que Sakura te hablo. –Jumonji lo miro con celos, Sakura lo había tomado de los hombros y le había hablado dulcemente.

-¿Estás bien Rinne? –Ageha ahora fue la que se acerco a él buscando respuestas.

-Sí, solo… Estaba recordando algo… -respondió mientras dejaba la tarjeta sobre la mesa.

Sakura lo observo durante unos momentos antes de percatarse de que había un regalo en las piernas de pelirrojo.

-¿Y ese regalo, Rokudo-kun? –la pregunta de Sakura le hiso recordar que tenía un regalo de su viejo.

Lo observo unos instantes y dudo tajantemente de abrirlo, pero las miradas curiosas de los presentes casi lo obligan a abrirlo. Desato la cinta amarilla con cuidado y rompió el envoltorio rojo para ver el contenido de la caja…

-¿Qué pasa, Rokudo-kun? –indago Sakura mientras se acercaba lentamente al joven esperando una respuesta.

-Esto debe ser una broma… -mascullo con molestia, la curiosidad de todos creció. –lo lamento, tengo un asunto que atender…

El joven abrió un camino espiritual y se fue en una dirección desconocida para los visitantes. Sakura se acerco al regalo mientras Jumonji y Ageha se asomaban. Los tres suspiraron al mismo tiempo al descubrir que aparte de tener un recibo de por lo menos unos 8000 yeans el cual indicaba que su padre había sacado dinero de la cuenta de Rinne, había otra tarjeta.

" **Lo siento Rinne, pero papá quiere que sepas**

 **que la vida está llena de**

 **decepciones como**

 **Santa Claus"**

 **Palabras: 1,204**

 **Fin.**

¡Holiwis miffins!

Pues como está escrito en el summary, el fic participa en: **"Historia participante del Concurso Modo navideño: ON del foro El Rincón de Rinne"**

Pues que puedo decir… Me entretuve bastante mientras lo escribía. Sabato rompiendo ilusiones desde tiempos inmemorables XD

Y antes de irme… ¡Comprendo tu dolor Rinne! :c

¡Oh! Antes de que se me olvide: **_¡Felices fiestas!_**

Pues creo que ya :3

¡ADIOS!


End file.
